Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of medical instruments, and more particularly to a device for inguinal ligament fixation and surgery methods thereof.
Description of Related Arts
Pelvic organ prolapse, POP for short, mainly refers to pathological decline of uterus, vagina and (or) adjacent organs caused by pelvic tissue degeneration, trauma, congenital dysplasia or postpartum factors of pelvic organs, bladder, uterus, vagina and rectum. POP is a common disease of women, seriously affecting the quality of life of patients. Among women of 50-79 years old, about 40% thereof suffer from varying degrees of pelvic organ prolapse symptoms. Female pelvic floor in the vertical direction is divided into anterior, middle and posterior zone, wherein the middle zone comprises pelvic uterus and vaginal vault. Middle pelvic organ (apex) prolapse (uterine/vaginal vault prolapse) accounts for 20%-30% of pelvic organ prolapse. Due to a “passive” position of uterus during prolapse, single hysterectomy or hysterectomy with vaginal wall repair is insufficient for solving a top-supporting defect, so the recurrence rate, especially vaginal vault prolapse recurrence rate is high. Middle pelvic (apex) prolapse usually happens to relatively young women, and about 72% of middle pelvic (apex) prolapse cases are combined with other pelvic floor dysfunction such as bladder prolapse, rectal prolapse and intestinal hernia. Therefore, middle pelvic organ (apex) prolapse in women is possible to cause urinary tract, anus, rectal and sexual function disorders, leading to serious impact on quality of life, which is one of the thorny clinical issues. Moderate and severe middle pelvic organ (apex) prolapse mainly need surgical treatments. Commonly used clinical surgeries mainly comprise cervical or vaginal mesh sacrocolpopexy, uterosacral ligament fixation and sacrospinous ligament fixation. Purposes of the surgeries are to relieve symptoms, correct deficiencies of pelvic supporting tissues, and maintain or improve organ and sexual functions. In the past 20 years, a lot of scholars have studied fixing points at the middle zone of pelvic cavity (uterine/vaginal vault), wherein the fixing points are mainly located at the uterosacral ligament, sacrospinous ligament and anterior sacral promontory ligament, for fixing the uterus and the vault at these parts, so as to lift the organs. Statistically, surgical treatments of middle pelvic (apex) prolapsed have 30 kinds as estimated, but the fixing points are not in the above areas. However, there are few differences between the above surgical treatments, and risks of recurrence and related complications are high. Abdominal sacrocolpopexy after hysterectomy is one of the surgical treatments for pelvic surgical defects, which bridges a top of the uterus or vagina with sacral anterior longitudinal ligament through a graft, with a long-term success rate of 74% to 98%. However, abdominal sacrocolpopexy after hysterectomy may cause intestinal obstruction, urinary tract infection and haemorrhage due to ruptured anterior sacral veins. In addition, rare nerve damage and sacral osteomyelitis have been reported.
According to all steps of abdominal pelvic floor organ prolapse surgeries, except for uterus lifter used in the patient with uterus remained, vaginal vault and vaginal cuff after hysterectomy needs to be lifted. However, there is no specific device for lifting, and S-shaped or right-angle retractors are used for auxiliary operation, resulting in lack of accuracy and convenience.